Everything You Need
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Dean calls Cas out of the blue one night and Cas shows him exactly what the hunter refused to admit to wanting. Read warnings.


I own nothing. Dom/Sub themes. Sex. Rimming. Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Cas questioned answering his phone, "What is it? What's wrong?"<p>

"Who says something's wrong?" I responded staring down at my drink, "Can't I call you without the world coming to an end?"

"Yes, of course you can. You don't. You don't call anyone unless the world is ending."

Chuckling darkly I tossed back my drink letting the alcohol burn my throat. As much as I hated to admit it the angel was right. Lately the only thing I talked about was the end of the world.

"Dean," Cas spoke cautiously, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, man," I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, "I'm not really sure I know anything anymore."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and for a moment I was positive Cas had hung up on me. I couldn't blame him either. The way I had been treating him and Sam lately it was a miracle either of them talked to me at all.

"Where are you, Dean?" Cas asked to my relief.

Telling the angel were I was I felt like a weight was off my chest. My breathing came out a little easier as I suddenly felt a presence behind me. Turning quickly I came face to face with the shorter man wishing, not for the first time, that I never taught him about personal space.

"Dean?" Cas whispered starting to take a step forward only to stop, "Why are you here? Where's Sam?"

"I needed to be alone," I shook my head.

"Then why did you call me?"

There was such a lost tone in the angels voice that I questioned why I called him myself. Then I looked into those wide blue eyes and I knew the answer. It was the same one I always gave whenever it came to the shorter man.

Reaching a shaky hand forward I ran my fingers down his face before cupping his jaw. Cas opened his mouth curiosity in his eyes. With a soft sigh I started to pull away reaching for my drink only to have a hand link with mine.

I stared at our linked hands for a moment before my eyes locked with his. The confusion was gone only to be replaced with understanding. My heart speed up as I was pulled out of my seat and then out of the bar.

Cas didn't speak as we made out way to the Impala. He placed me in the drivers' seat taking careful time to buckle me in before snapping into the passengers' seat. I stared at the angel only to have him gently place my hands on the wheel and start the car.

"Drive, Dean," Cas spoke his voice soothingly soft, "The nearest motel."

"I don't..." I started.

"Shush. Do what I say, Dean. Drive."

It wasn't until Cas pushed my head till I was looking at the road that I started to drive. Cas rested a hand on my thigh just lying it there. It was enough to make me want to pull over, but I did what he said without a word.

Pulling into the parking lot I shut the car off and started to turn to the angel only for Cas to be making his way to the motels office. Licking my lips I thought back to everything that had happened between the two of us. Was this really what should happen next?

Before I could really think about that though Cas was helping me out of the car with the same soft hands. It was so odd to have someone take this amount of care with me, but I couldn't complain. It was honestly the most loved I'd felt in a long time.

Opening the door to our motel room the angel removed both of our coats. His movements slowly after that. Walking behind me hands traveled up my stomach and chest while lips greeted my neck.

Sighing softly I let my head drop to the side giving the angel more room. My shirt slowly fell open thanks to skilled fingers. Cas took a step back making his way in front of me as he pushed the shirt to the floor.

Lips danced over my chest teasing me as we walked backwards. My knees hit the edge of the bed, but before I could fall an arm wrapped around me holding me tightly against his body. Sighing I rested my head on his shoulder letting myself relax.

"You called me, Dean," Cas muttered against the side of my head, "Why?"

"I don't..."I started.

"You had a reason. You always have a reason. What was it?"

Pulling away from the angel I licked my lips hoping to buy some time. Cas didn't really like that thought because he moved us so I was lying on the bed. He climbed on me so he was straddling my waist and stared down.

I waited for him to speak once more, but he simply pulled off his own shirt. Cas stared at me curiously for a moment. He ran his fingers down my face coming to rest on my lips. Letting my tongue come out to lap at the tips I watched blue eyes darken.

Moving the fingers slightly to the side lips descended on mine. His lips were rougher than I had expected, but the thing that surprised me was the tongue pushing into my mouth and dominating me.

A demanding hand pushed into my pants wrapping tightly around my cock and squeezing. Groaning into his mouth I arched into his hand only to have him pull away until he was standing by the bed.

"Why did you call me, Dean?" Cas repeated taking off his belt.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came forth. With a shake of his head Cas moved quickly grabbing my hands and tying them to the headrest with the belt. My eyes widened at the movement, but I still couldn't speak.

"I know why you called me, Dean," the angel soothed kissing the top of my head, "I need you to tell me. I need you to tell yourself."

"Cas," I whispered swallowing roughly.

"It's scary, Dean. I understand that, but think of everything I could give you if you'd just tell me exactly why you called me."

After a few silent moments Cas moved to take off the last of my clothing. Once I was completely naked he cocked his head to the side and stared. I could see the bulge from his hard on, but he still made no movements towards me.

"Have you ever done this?" he suddenly questioned.

"I'm not a virgin," I answered.

"That's not what I asked.

"I've been with men before."

His movements were sure as he gripped the belt around my wrists and pulled it tighter. Gasping at the pain I stared up at Cas only to see saddness in his eyes. How had I never seen how many expressions danced on that beautiful face before?

"This, Dean," Cas shook the belt, "Have you done this before?"

"No," I sighed, "Never like this."

"Do you know why I'm doing this? Why you're letting me do this?"

I knew that the brunette wasn't going to drop that line of questioning, but there was no doubt that I couldn't answer them. It just wasn't in me to five in like that. Though from the look in his eyes Cas wasn't anywhere close to giving up either.

Picking the tie off the floor Cas slipped it into my mouth with a pointed glare. It was easy to tell that I shouldn't spit the tie out. Nodding my head in understanding I settled back waiting for the next thing the angel decided.

"Only remove this to tell me if you're not comfortable with something I'm doing. Do you understand?"

Nodding my head once more I made sure I was watching the angel as he pushed my legs open before settling between them. Strong hands ran over my exposed thighs causing my cock to twitch helplessly. This brought a soft chuckle to Cas's lips.

Bending down the shorter man placed a kiss to the tip of my cock. Blue eyes stared up at me as the angel started placing kisses on my abs. His tongue darted out a few times to lick at my skin, but it was only a tease of what I wanted.

One hand placed on my knee the angel pushed my leg towards my chest. My view of him was blocked now, but feeling puffs of warm breath on my hole let me know exactly where he was. Still knowing where he was and feeling his tongue on me were two different things.

A gasp fell fro my lips at the first swipe of his tongue, but as he got more bold I got lost in the feeling. His tongue felt so good against my hole. I didn't even realize I was working my hips trying to get more of him.

"What, Dean?" Cas asked pulling away, "What do you need?"

When I didn't answer him the angel let out a disappointed sigh. My heart clenched angrily in my chest, but still I couldn't bring myself to answer. A hand moved to the belt letting my wrists go. For a second I felt panicked thinking Cas gave up on me.

"You don't seem to understand this. I'm not going to do anything unless you tell me. At least, I'm not going to have sex with you until you answer my question."

When he finished speaking the brunette flipped me onto my stomach and tied me up once more. Now that I couldn't see him my heart speed up in fear. I was at his mercy and if it was anyone else that would have meant my death.

It was then that I remembered that this wasn't just anyone. This was Cas and I had called him for a reason. Calling this whole thing off because I was a little afraid was not going to fly.

Taking a deep breath my head fell forward as sure hands separated my cheeks. Cas began to lick at me once more bringing groans of appreciation from me. Once again I started to move my hips back towards his tongue.

I had never thought I'd have a mans tongue in my ass, but now I wanted to keep it there for the rest of my life. My knees were pushed forward and my legs spread as far as they could go as I humped backwards.

Cas pulled away from me causing me to whimper in loss. The shorter man gave me a soft shush rubbing a hand over my arched back. Relaxing into his hands I almost didn't hear the click of him opening a thing of lube.

Without thinking I tried to pull away as a slicked finger circled my hole. A strong hand was placed on the back of my neck pushing me into the bed. I tried to move more but the position made it impossible.

The finger was torturous as it pushed into me. Everything was still for a moment until the angel started to pump his finger in and out of me. I closed my eyes tightly at the intrusion trying to calm the fear echoing through me.

I had never felt this fearful having sex before. Even my first time I was more confident than I am now. There wasn't any reason for me to feel this. At least there wasn't one that I wanted to admit even to myself.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm down I found myself moving to meet the finger. Another finger joined the first one. Keeping the pace Cas started to scissor me open. It felt better than I had ever though.

Soon the angel was working three fingers in and out of me never speeding up. High pitched whines came from me as I tried to get him to move harder, but I couldn't get the leverage I needed.

"Cas," I gasped spitting the tie out of my mouth, "Come on, Cas. You gotta give me something. I'm dying here."

"You know what you have to do, Dean," Cas responded calmly.

"Cas! Please!"

"Answer the question."

"I can't! You know I can't."

"Then I can't give you what you need. I'm sorry, Dean."

Cas pulled his fingers out of me altogether and I felt myself start to panic once more. The angle was leaving. He was going to walk away from me and I couldn't let that happen. He and Sam couldn't leave me.

"I trust you," I whispered staring at the bed.

"What did you say?" Cas questioned softly.

"I called you because I trust you, Castiel. You and Sam are the only people I trust. You are the only one I trust to do this to me."

"Do what to you?"

"Tie me up. Take control away from me."

"You know I only do things for your own good?"

"Yes. I know that, Cas. I know that and I trust you. You gotta fuck me though. I feel like I'm dying. I need your cock in me. I need you to fill me. Please, Cas, need you!"

As soon as I finished my sentence Cas pushed his hard dick in me. Gasping loudly my head snapped back. I had expected him to take it as slow as his fingers, but the angel didn't slow as he pounded into my willing body.

I had never been loud in bed, but I couldn't hold back the moans and almost screams he pushed out of me. I was completely out of control and for the first time I was in love with that feeling.

"Cas..." I moaned trying to push back, "Oh fuck...Please, baby. Please, let me come."

Cas reached down to wrap a hand around my penis. It didn't take more than a few tugs for me to spill into his hand. Behind me the angel moaned out my name his hips pumping his cum into me.

"Dean," Cas panted pulling out, "Do you understand now?"

"Yes," I nodded as he untied me, "Only in the bedroom though. I can't do this in front of..."

"I know. I understand that and I accept it. But you have to talk to me. You have to tell me when you need this to happen or I can't give you everything you need."

"I will. I'll tell you."


End file.
